moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Straw
'''Old Straw '''currently resides as one of Azeroth's potent conjurers of fear, constantly calling himself a 'Scarecrowmancer', his secrets of what he uses still reside within mystery as he rarely shares knowledge of this strange magic. Ascending from the cesspool of dark magic known as Scholomance, Straw walks the world acquiring knowledge needed to reap those who he deems fit or a nuisance to his line of work. While the faction's ceaseless wars have little interest in him, he has a different target in mind for this war and he chose his side to play the part while the others fight their own. In good time he sees an endless harvest waiting to be reaped, and with him working endlessly as a reaper of sorts, with dark magic and scythe in possession to cull the fearful. Appearance The wandering scarecrow doesn't hide his appearance from public as he wants the world to see who he is, while a warning for those who step out of line and work their own dark intentions, also a symbol of magic gone awry. His choice of clothing matches almost any regular scarecrow, blue overalls, red shirt, brown shoes, brown belt, brown gloves with a yellow lacing, leather hat, and an orange cloak to sway with the wind. On inspection some may notice he often carries a scythe with him, rusty and old it serves as his tool of trade. There is also a wooden plank that would originally hold up the scarecrow's arms, on closer inspection there would be holes in the plank that used to be spots for nails to keep his arms up, a hook is on the back of this plank as it serves as a place to hold the scythe when he should require both hands for tasks. His face is similar to a leather sack that trails down to his neck, the bag being sewn into his shirt to ensure it stays on, on this sack reside two sewn button eyes and a stitched smile. Straw is fairly tall, around 6'4, despite being tall his build is fairly thin and below average due to inability to eat or train the body Methods of Combat Straw has a few ways of settling combat should he be challenged by an individual or when he'll make his move against a victim of harvest; 1. Scarecrowmancy When he is facing an opponent of ranged combat or should he need a leg-up to helping him in close quarters, Straw is capable of conjuring a few items of dreadful themes, such as crows, more scythes, pitchforks, or candy. Straw is also capable of working to inflict a target with different types of fear to have different effects on the body rather than just straight up fear. The most simplest version of this fear hangs over Straw as an aura, staring at him too long may make the weak minded anxious or uncertain of the scarecrow's next actions. people who detect magic when crows are present have a chance to be nightmare crows, beyond the veil they take the form of hideous demonic-like crows with multiple eyes, glowing outlines, and act as if they are made of shadow 2. Old Scythe The rusty scythe that Old Straw carries has a few properties of its own, entirely capable of being thrown and returning to Straw's hand upon landing on something or someone. People who physically touch the scythe can witness a memory of what the scythe has been through on the journeys with Straw. When using the scythe in combat it must be of note that Straw can wield it masterfully, even to created potent whirlwinds of hay and scythe alike, able to cut through leather and scratch the surface of plate while tearing cloth fairly easiliy, the harder part of getting hit would be the rust on the scythe as it could be a potent disease to the victims of the harvest 3. Minions The scarecrow hardly fights alone with what knowledge he knows in terms of creating horrors of his own that can act as a mechanism for fear. His most common choice of minion would have to be his sinister squashlings, these Hallow's End Horrors serve as a standard minion to do small tasks, but when it is their time to be used in combat, these powerful pumpkins can turn into a explosive projectile that soar towards a target location and explode in a blistering inferno based on size. Another common minion the scarecrow will summon, and the most expected one would be crows that are called at request, when used they can swarm an enemy, acquire specific items of shiny quality, or merely serve as a means to distract or spy on a person of important value. When neither crow or pumpkin are needed, there is the rare occasion Straw will sow foul seeds of even more horrid proportions, a form of twisted nature some may have encountered before Category:Characters